Vivo Dentro
by Eshtar
Summary: SongFic Yaoi - molto triste! ç___ç Capitolo unico


Titolo: Vivo dentro  
Serie: Slam Dunk ^^  
Status: 1/1  
Pairing: RuHana-HanaRu  
Rating: Angst, RS, SongFic (Adam's Song)  
Disclaimer: SD non mio ma di Inoue, Adam's Song è dei Blink 182, io non guadagno come al solito nulla.   
Avvertenze: Do per scontato che, anche questa volta, ho scritto questa fic SOLO su ispirazione, ma che non è assolutamente mia intenzione rendere QUEL gesto "affascinante"; se per caso ho dato questa impressione, mi scuso sinceramente.  
  
C&C sono benvenuti!!!! 

  
Capitolo autoconclusivo  
  
  
"I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known?"  
  
- AHAHAHAHAHAH! Io sono il grande Tensai Sakuragi! -  
- Tensai dei poveri, datti una mossa che ci sono gli allenamenti! -  
  
Tensai dei poveri, questa mi mancava. Ma che altro potevo aspettarmi? Loro non mi capiscono, non mi hanno mai capito e mai lo faranno... Chissà, forse è colpa mia, forse loro. Ma è veramente importante? E mentre penso questo rido.. rido ancora e sempre più forte, così che si convincano che va tutto bene, che sono sempre io... il Tensai Sakuragi... il buffone Sakuragi... L'inutilità fatta a persona...  
  
E morire da solo, in un piccolo e scuro angolo di casa... mentre tutte queste persone si definiscono "miei amici"... chi lo avrebbe mai detto? Come avrei potuto immaginarlo?  
  
"I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine I didn't think enough"  
  
Una casa vuota, una casa silenziosa. Non c'è calore qui, non più almeno. Ho aspettato, Kami sama se ho aspettato! Ora dopo ora, giorno dopo giorno, mese dopo mese... ma nulla è cambiato. Non in meglio se non altro. E ora non è più il tempo di sperare, la speranza è morta da tempo. Ho preso tempo finché ne ho avuto la forza, ora è il momento di sbrigarsi. Prima che la trovino, che aprano quella busta... Dovevo delle spiegazioni, mi sono sempre sentito in obbligo verso gli altri. Amicizia, amore... ma nulla di tutto questo mi ha ripagato, no. Ma oggi li ho fatti preoccupare, oggi il dolore era troppo grande per fingere. E voglio che sappiano che è stata una mia scelta, non certo colpa loro. Io ho deciso, magari potrei poi anche pentirmene. Ma come mi ripetono, sono solo un idiota... gli idioti non pensano, giusto? E io ho deciso.  
  
"Im too depressed to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone"  
  
E mentre mi rigiro tra le mani questo coltello, ripenso al mio passato. La morte di mio padre, che non sono riuscito a salvare. Quando sono tornato indietro lui era già morto. L'ho stretto al petto e ho sentito chiaramente il rumore di qualcosa che si spezzava... la mia anima, il mio cuore. Come ho potuto fargli questo? E come ho potuto dare una sofferenza così grande a mia madre? Ecco, sto di nuovo piangendo. Il tensai che piange, una cosa tutta da ridere, vero? Forse.. chissà... magari anche loro saranno tristi quando non ci sarò più. Ma la vita andrà avanti. Vorrei assaporarne questi ultimi momenti, se solo la tristezza di una vita senza senso non dilaniasse il mio petto... Sono stanco, stanco di sperare e di aspettare.   
  
"I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown"  
  
Sento l'aria frizzante entrare dalla finestra e le risate di bambini provenire dalla strada. E' una splendida giornata, ma non per me. Per quanto mi riguarda è solo il proseguirsi di una lenta ed estenuante tortura. Ma non può durare per sempre, questo no, e se c'è qualcuno che può mettere la parola fine a tutto questo... quello sono io. Tra poco inizia il campionato di basket.. sono certo che il Gori riuscirà a trovare qualcuno con cui sostituirmi e si dimenticheranno presto di me, sei mesi al massimo. The show must go on, non si dice così nell'ambito dello spettacolo? E mentre faccio scorrere la lama sui miei polsi, approfondendo improvvisamente il contatto, mi chiedo chi li farà ridere... chi riuscirà a tirarli su di morale quando tutto sembra perduto? Chi li sfotterà per farli reagire? Di certo qualcuno migliore di me....  
  
"Give all my things to my friends  
You'll never set foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up"  
  
Mentre il sangue esce dai due tagli che mi sono fatto sui polsi, mi viene in mente la stramba idea che forse sarei dovuto morire in salotto, non in camera mia. Scuoto leggermente la testa... E perché mai? Solo qui, tra queste quattro mura, io sono stato veramente me stesso. Fingevo con tutti, anche con i miei famigliari, ma nel buio di questa camera lasciavo che il vero me stesso uscisse allo scoperto. E' ordinata, a differenza di quello che tutti potrebbero pensare. Guardo distrattamente tutti gli oggetti che ho accatastato qui in questi anni... inizio a vedere offuscato e sento la testa così leggera... il futon dove mi sono rigirato in centinaia di notti insonni, piangendo e imprecando contro di me, figlio di una notte oscura... corpo vuoto senz'anima... animale da compagnia... Questa stanza è il mio santuario, questo futon il mio altare. Rispettatela, concedetemi almeno questo.  
  
"Remember the time I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall"  
  
E se sarete tristi, se mai io vi mancassi... non ripensate a me come al ragazzo che si è suicidato. No, non fatevi del male a causa mia, io ho già provocato tanta sofferenza. No, ricordatemi come il tensai, come il ragazzo dei 50 rifiuti. Ricordatemi come l'imbranato, il giullare che cercava di rendere le vostre giornate più divertenti. Non imprimetevi nella memoria la mia morte, ma quel poco di buono che ho fatto in vita. Le spacconate, le chiacchiere, le risate...   
  
"Please tell mom this is not her fault"  
  
Ma, soprattutto, dite a mia madre che non è colpa sua. So che mi ha accusato di essere l'assassino di mio padre non per farmi del male, ma solo perché è la verità. Ditele che l'ho amata come solo un figlio può amare la propria madre. Ditele che mi dispiace per essere stato la causa del suo dolore. Ditele che non si meritava uno come me. Ditele che la amo. E ditele che mentre sto morendo, il mio ultimo pensiero va a lei.  
  
"I never conquered, rarely came  
Tomorrow just holds such better days  
Days when I can still felt alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I've survived  
I can't wait til I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone"  
  
Sono così stanco, non riesco nemmeno ad aprire gli occhi. Sono morto? Dove mi trovo? Sento tanti rumori, ma provengono da lontano... lontano... Sono passati minuti, forse ore o magari il luogo dove mi trovo non ha né tempo né spazio, non so. Alzo con uno sforzo immane le palpebre e vengo avvolto da una luce bianca.. tutto intorno a me è bianco. Lentamente focalizzo l'ambiente circostanze e capisco, con rammarico capisco. Sono vivo, sono in ospedale. Mi hanno salvato, ci ho messo troppo. Piango e non so se di dolore o di gioia. Piango in silenzio, lacrime orfane di un qualsiasi sentimeno. Piango perché in fondo è l'unica cosa che riesco a fare. Non sono mai stato in grado di combinare nulla, nemmeno di togliermi la vita. O forse questa... questa è una seconda possibilità... per dire ciò che non ho avuto il coraggio di scrivere nemmeno nella mia lettera di addio... Forse è perché avevo ancora questo peso nel cuore, forse per questo non sono riuscito a morire. Rukawa, devo dirglielo. Devo confessargli il mio amore, poi me ne potrò andare, in silenzio, in punta di piedi. Mi sento stringere con forza una mano e lui è lì... La sua pelle diafana, i suoi lucenti capelli neri come la notte... il suo sorriso... il suo sorriso? Rukawa sta sorridendo? Perché?  
  
- Ai shiteru, Hana kun... Se tu fossi morto ti avrei seguito, sai? -  
  
Sono troppo shockato per dire qualcosa... felicità, incredulità, stupore... E l'unica cosa che sono in grado di fare è di sorridere come un ebete, ma a quanto pare quel gesto ha riscaldato il suo cuore e le sue labbra contro le mie hanno dato nuova vita alla mia anima. Si allontana di qualche centimetro, giusto per fissarmi negli occhi. Non ho voce, non ancora, ma riesce a leggere le mie labbra e vedo i suoi occhi accendersi dell'intero firmamento... "Ai shiteru, Kaede"...   
La porta si apre, riportandoci alla realtà. Tutti, sono tutti qui. E non faccio in tempo a guardarli uno per uno, che mi sento schiacciare da qualcosa.. no, qualcuno... mia madre...  
  
- Perdonami Hana kun, so che non è stata colpa tua... io ti voglio bene piccolo mio... Non te ne andare ti prego... non lo fare più.... -  
  
Ecco, sto piangendo di nuovo come un cretino, ma vedo che anche gli altri stanno facendo lo stesso e poi non me ne vergogno. Ora loro sanno chi sono, lo sanno veramente. Non devo più aspettare di trovarmi da solo in camera mia per lasciare che il vero me stesso strisci fuori dall'opprimente maschera che mi ero costruito... non più... Domani sarà un giorno migliore e per la prima volta da tanto tempo, ho voglia di scoprire cosa il mondo ha da offrirmi.   
  
Perché ora ho l'affetto dei miei amici. Quello di mia madre. L'amore di Kaede.   
  
Perché ora mi sento vivo dentro.  
  
Grazie.   
  
OWARI  
  
Testo e traduzione  
  
» Adam's Song «   
I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest whod have known?  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed to go on  
You'll be sorry when Im gone  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldnt wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, I'd survived  
I couldn't wait til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone  
  
I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to my friends  
You'll never set foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldnt wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, I'd survived  
I couldn't wait til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
Tomorrow just holds such better days  
Days when I can still felt alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I've survived  
I can't wait til I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone  
  
  
» La canzone di Adamo «   
Non ho mai pensato di morire solo  
ridevo il più sonoramente possibile, chi l'avrebbe detto?  
Ho appeso la corda alla parete  
non importa che non sia legata alla perfezione.  
Prendevo tempo, mi affrettavo   
la scelta è stata mia, non ci ho pensato abbastanza.  
Sono troppo depresso per andare avanti  
vi dispiacerà quando me sarò andato.  
  
Non ho mai vinto raramente è capitato  
che i miei 16 anni abbiano avuto giorni migliori,  
giorni in cui mi sentivo ancora vivo  
Eravamo impazienti di uscire,  
il mondo era vasto troppo tardi per tentare,  
il giro è finito, sono sopravvissuto.  
Non posso aspettare di tornare a casa  
per passare il tempo solo nella mia stanza.  
  
Non ho mai pensato di morire solo  
altri sei mesi e sarò uno sconosciuto.  
Date tutte le mie cose a tutti i miei amici,  
non mettete più piede nella mia stanza,  
chiudetela, sprangatela.  
Ricordate quella volta che ho rovesciato  
il succo di mela nell'atrio.  
Per favore dite a mamma che non è colpa sua.  
  
Non ho mai vinto raramente è capitato  
che i miei 16 anni abbiano avuto giorni migliori,  
giorni in cui mi sentivo ancora vivo.  
Eravamo impazienti di uscire,  
il mondo era vasto troppo tardi per tentare.  
Il giro è finito, sono spravvissuto.  
Non posso aspettare di tornare a casa  
per passare il tempo solo nella mia stanza.  
  
Non ho mai vinto è successo raramente,  
ma il domani porta con sé giorni migliori,  
giorni in cui posso sentirmi ancora vivo  
quando non posso aspettare per uscire;  
il mondo è vasto, il tempo scorre   
Il giro è finito, sono ancora vivo.  
Non posso aspettare di tornare a casa  
per passare il tempo solo nella mia stanza"  



End file.
